


Bye 377

by orphan_account



Category: Indian Government, bjp
Genre: I don’t write explicit stuff sooo, Indian government - Freeform, M/M, She’s not, and technically this isn’t formally published, go 377, if you’re watching me know that as a minor I can’t be prosecuted for libel, so I guess all that’s left is, someone please write them doing the do for me??, tw:I may have insinuated that nirmala is somewhat competent, tw:bjp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A love story that transcends riots, murder, financial trouble, home trouble, the parliament and opposition trouble. At the centre of it all, a lotus that has never found the time to bloom. Will it now?
Relationships: Modi/shah, pm/hm
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. Car Trouble

Shah’s hand caressed Modi’s inner thigh, the latter of whom slapped it away with a shush.   
  


“What are you doing? We’re in public, don’t you understand?” He said, his face flushed in anger.

Shah’s eyes grew wider, Modi had never refused his advances before. Where is this newfound embarrassment coming from? The last he’s seen of this expression was the night after demonetisation had caused mockery and......memes. He desperately wanted to ask ‘what’s troubling you honey’ but a quick glare from Sitharaman shut him up. _Sitharaman_ , _interrupting them more than a cow in Delhi traffic._

No one knew why they’d been called here by her.

”We need to appear financially competent of handling this country's funds, no slacking mind you,” she said. _That’s why_. Shah laughed.

”What. Is so funny?

“Competent? Says you.”

”I beg your pardon Amit?”

”Nothing,” he said after a quick pat from Modi’s hand. 

”The automobile industry is facing losses, what should we do? Modi? You’re the Prime Minister, surely you have some ideas?”

”Blame it on the opposition?” Shah provided helpfully.

”Nah, we already did that _last_ time we were inconvenienced. We need to come up with something new.” She tapped her pen (one with a Patanjali logo on it) against the table.

Shah noted that Modi had been uncharacteristically silent up till now. He wanted to say how much he missed his booming voice, the kind that could be heard over the scary morning loudspeaker azaan. He’d meant to twitter about that, but someone else had already done the work for him. Shah however, wouldn't have minced his words like that man had. _Maybe if he’d talked to Arnab, he could’ve gotten more support....._

“Modi?” 

“Brothers and Sisters, I.......” he gave a defeated sigh “don’t know. I barely passed college the first time around.”

”Opposition is grilling us, we have to do something!”

”Brothers and sisters, just say that we weren’t self reliant enough. Atmanirbhar, anushaasan, they’ll eat it up.”

”That puts the blame on us.” Shah wasn’t listening, he was staring into Modi’s soulful eyes. What he wanted to say was ‘ _you should grow your beard longer. Sexy style.’_ What he really said was “Sexy.” Modi’s eyebrows rose seductively. Oh how Shah wanted to just rip off that 35,000 rupees vest and devour him. Seductively, of course. 

”I give up. I’ll just say that Uber and Ola have caused people to not buy cars.” Shah’s face lit up at that, how could he give up an opportunity such as this to. His pride swelled at being different, anyone can delegate authority, but can they delegate responsibility like they just did? He scoffed at the thought.

”Nice, blame it on the poor,” Shah said. He wanted to high five her. 

”Brothers and sisters, what about opposition?”

”Dunno, just promote some more yoga, tell them to chill. Hug them or whatever, I don’t know.” Shah knew the look on Modi’s face, it was the look he got when he was conspiring against some shitty fellow that always deserved it. It was the look he got in the bedroom after the 2002 riots had forced Modi to show no emotion in public. His Botox had looked particularly amazing then.

“If only we could get rid of the opposition... especially in the parliament,” Shah thought out loud.

Modi smiled at him, the smile reserved only for private encounters (and that one time in the jantar mantar). Shah smiled back.


	2. Opposition woes

“Rough, just the way I like it,” Shah said while rubbing Modi’s long beard fondly. Secretly though, he hoped Patanjali would release a shaving kit so that Modi would finally get rid of it.

He might not have any control over Modi except for the bed, but he’d learnt a lot during that one time he had snuck out with Arnab to see exotic locations at the Marriott hotel (exclusively room number 377).

”Brothers and sisters, really? I thought you preferred clean shaven faces.” He did. Ever since he had offered to cover up Arnab’s involvement in a case, Modi had been growing ever distant. There was a distance larger than the wage gap between them. Oh how he wished he could go back to times before.

”Of course not! This accusation hits me hard!” 

_Hard?_

_Hard._

The same thought was going through both their minds and they were about to lock the door. Shah reached into his pockets for the spare 1000 and 500 rupee notes he kept for cases such as this.

Modi walked towards the pillar in the room they used for exceptional purposes when they heard a knock at the door. 

Shah shoved the bills back in his kurta only to look up and see someone he had seen less of this year than the constitution.

”Brothers and sisters, _Arnab_!” Modi gasped, much like someone caught by their wife looking fondly at pictures about the prime minister from their wedding. He spoke from experience.

“Yes, it is I Modi, don’t fret. Sitharaman sent me, something about intel on opposition?” He fixed his glasses higher on his face. That suit made him look downright delicious. Only problem with it was that no matter how much he tried he couldn’t get Arnab to wear a saffron tie.

”That is.....exactly what we were doing here,” Shah said. He could feel Modi glaring at him from behind, at this moment he scared him almost as much as minorities did. “Please, sit down.”

”Are you aware, Honourable Prime Minister Modiji, that there have been, how shall I put this, rumours? Of you and shah together?”

Shah sputtered. “Bad atta noodles, sorry.”

”Well,” he passed his phone over “look. We have to do something, your Instagram PR team is worried. We can’t keep raising their wages for what they have to put up with, we’ll run out of black money!”

”Brothers and sisters what do you suggest we do?”

Arnab leaned in, Shah kept wishing he was closer.

”We deflect. We set you up with someone else, everyone thinks so because you are single, we tell them you’re not. This can be contained, Republic will make sure of it.”

”That’s what you said about the Rafale deal,” Shah protested, trying to get Arnab to look at him, spare him a glance even. The longing was too much,

”Fine, then. Don’t trust me, but just remember- the nation wants to know!”

  
  


Two days later at the parliament, Modi, in an effort to deflect rumours of him and Shah being together instead started rumours of him and Rahul. 

”Gandhi? Gandu Gandhi, that’s who?” Shah asked him.

”Brothers and sisters shh, that’s our bedroom word, you’ll leak something.”

”Arnab meant a woman, Modi. A woman!”

”Brothers and sisters you know how women scare me. It’s in the RSS handbook. They’re witches.”

”You hugged him, you’ve never hugged me in public. You know what this means, don’t you?”

“Brothers and sisters, you’re breaking up with me.”

”I am, Modi. I can’t be with someone who refuses to be who they are.” He stormed out of the room, walking back to his. When he opened the door, he found a note.

_Meet me, at that sacred place tomorrow. Not Ayodhya mandir,_ that _sacred place._

_-yours, Arnab._

Shah slept soundly that night, only dreaming of how he’d soon turn that tie a shade of orange, and that face a flushed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one’s not as good as the first but I’m bored :/
> 
> Next time: The opposition has a lot in store, including some ‘private’ whatsapp messages between our otp-shadi.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time, for a lesson in how to silence the opposition :) (special appearance by arnab)


End file.
